ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever (season 4)
The fourth and final season of the popular TV sitcom Best Friends Forever is originally going to star airing the season on Disney Channel starting between June or July 2010, but pushed it back to August 2010, to allow Disney to give more time for production. Production began on January 29, 2010, and ended on May 22, 2010 with only 11 episodes, and an hour long series finale. Production Development This season will be the final season for Best Friends Forever. Because Turner and Wilkerson decided to quit after all these years they have done. College scenes and future will be taking during an hour of an final episode of the show during flashforward scenes. The cast of the show will all reprised their roles for the season. Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson will be writting all of the episodes. And Duke Johnson will be directing all episodes. Filming Filming for the season finale of Best Friends Forever has began on January 29, 2010 and finished on May 22, 2010, and the entire franchise was done for good. The show scheduled to taped more than 10 episodes to end the Best Friends Forever franchise for good. Casting As of March 2010, Dakota Fanning reprise her role as Cassie Hilliard. She is also working on filming her newest movie ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'', which she can have time to get a break from filming the film, in order to her to continue on filming her TV series. As well as Keke Palmer, she also can have time to take a break from filming her other TV series True Jackson, VP, and reprises her role as Sasha Henry. Also to Alyson Stoner, also reprise her role as Amy Montana. Dylan Patton stated he will not return as Zack Peck, but the producers plan states they won't let anyone else to play Zack. Patton than changes his mind and reprise his role. Jason Dolley also reprise his role as Chris Taylor. It was reported that Justin Gaston will not reprise his role as Bradley Johnson, because of his character gradulate and goes away to college. Although, it was reported that he will appear as a supporting character. Guess stars The guess stars will be included in this season finale. It will include Taylor Swift, Oprah Winfrey, Ryan Sheckler, Dwayne Johnson, Kim Kardashian and Lucas Cruickshank as guess stars. Episodes The story continues with the students entering a brand new high school, as well as they'll have to get their relationship together. Also, Sasha continues musical career, when Hollywood announces that Sasha's having her band members as "The Sasha Sisters" (made of her two BFFS Becky and Emmetta) for the first time. In a special episode, the students goes on their vacation to Hollywood where the gang begins their career for, but it seems like that Sasha is having too much attitude from her friends. Music A new song called "Irreplaceable" originally written by Beyonce, will be rewritten by Keke Palmer, to be featuring in this season. See also *List of Best Friends Forever episodes References # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Best Friends Forever' Season Out July 2. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. # ^ Dakota Fanning returns for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Keke Palmer returns for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Alyson Stoner returns for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Josh Hutcherson returns for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Dylan Patton returns for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley returns for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Justin Gaston will not return for North Pole Elementary season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. External links